tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Dispensertron
'''Dispensertron '''is a minigun-armed RED soldierbot that can transform into a dispenser. Appearance Dispensertron resembles a helmetless RED robot soldier with a various mechanical parts attached to him. These include a fire extinguisher on his left arm, a minigun on his right arm, a metal plate across his chest, and a CRT display on his back. With the exception of the minigun, all of these components are used for his secodnary mode.In his alt-mode, Dispensertron resembles an ordinary lvl. 1 RED dispenser. Dispensertron is Rocketmaul's sidekick and the two are rarely seen apart. Personality and Behavior Dispensertron is a sentient robot full of personality, in contrast to his partner. He appears to be equipped with the standard 'generic TF2 soldier' personality, but he tends to enjoy himself more. While not sadistic, he does enjoy himself immensely in battle, partly for the sake of fighting for others, but mostly for simply getting to fight. More often than not, his long incessant laughter and sarcastic remarks are barely audible over the roar of his gun. Dispensertron is not a coward, but does know his limitations and will retreat to avoid taking excessive damage. Powers and Abilities Dispensertron is not exactly a powerhouse in combat, but his abilities were designed to synerginze with Rocketmaul's. As such, he has far superior fuel economy and fighting range, but far lower defense and strength. But even when not serving as Rocketmaul's sidekick, Dispensertron can put up a fight. *Minigun arm: Dispensertron is equipped with a sentry minigun for a left arm. Although only 5 of the 6 barrels actually work, it can still output a rate of fire equal to that of a lvl. 2 sentry gun. This weapon will shred mercs and other lightly-armoured opponents, but will begin to suffer against higher-tier freaks and those wearing increased armour. In terms of accuracy, it is not wranged-sentry-level accurate, but still superior to, say, heavy's minigun. The ammo capacity Dispensertron has for this weapon is identical to a sentry, and thus is usually not an issue in combat. In addition, the spin-up time is negligible. *Fire extinguisher: Dispensertron can fire blasts of carbon dioxide from this device. Usually used to extinguish himself and allies, but it can also suffocate enemies as well as function as a standard airblast. Dispensertron can airblast while firing his minigun, as the CO2 is ejected from his right palm. *Front armour plate: The metal plate across his chest offers increased protection, in addition to his standard robot defenses. *Transformation: Dispensertron can transform into a modified lvl. 1 dispenser. While in dispenser mode, dispensortron is immobile, unable to attack and vulnerable to sappers. However, he is also perfectly disguised, able to regenerate his minigun and extinguisher ammo supply, able to heal and supplies ammo to allies at the rate of a lvl. 3 and be quickly repaired by any engineer using only a wrench. The fact that Dispensertron uses standard dispenser parts allows him to be quickly and easily repaired by any engineer with a wrench. This is perhaps his greatest asset, as it allows him to be destroyed to a degree and immediately return to the fight, as long as an engie is there to help. It's not hard to knock him down, it's getting him to stay down that's the trick! Faults and Weaknesses Dispensertron has few specific weaknesses, but is not exceptionally powerful to begin with. He tends to fight alongside allies, including Rocketmaul, to help offset his average speed, strength and armour stats. *Sappers: In robot mode, Dispensertron is weakened and disoriented by sappers, but in dispenser mode he is far more vulnerable. As a building, a single sapper will destroy him exactly as it would a normal dispenser. *Standard robot vulnerabilities: Water, EMPs, and the like will do a number on him. He can even be hacked, but his base programming will eventually return. Category:Gunners Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Concepts made by Scampi Category:RED Team Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Soldiers